Golf has increased dramatically in popularity in the last several years with new courses and driving ranges being built at a rapid pace.
One of the drawbacks with golf range practice areas and tees is that the rubber tee or the like is usually at a fixed height, often a height which is not preferred by some of the users of the tee. Also, the replacement of such golf tees when worn down or broken becomes a problem.
There are complicated automatic mechanisms, including devices to see balls on tees, but they have never been as popular as one would be lead to believe from the marketing of such devices, largely due to the complexity of installation, breakdowns and costly repairs associated with them.
Accordingly, there is a need for a simple golf tee construction which enables the height of the tees to be adjusted but which is easily and inexpensively installed and easy and inexpensive to repair, if broken.